choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Shaw
Detective Jason Shaw, a character in the Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance series, is a detective. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 2. Appearance Jason is a pale man with blue eyes and brown hair that is slicked back. He wears a leather jacket over a lavender button up shirt. Personality He mentions that he usually works organized crime, but has been partnered with your dad to take down the Mercy Park Crew. Even though he asks you to help him gain Intel on the MPC and what they do for the Brotherhood, he constantly tells you it's dangerous and the Brotherhood has killed people. When your dad finds out about your involvement with the MPC, Jason repeatedly tells you to quit and to go home, especially because your dad isn't doing well. In Chapter 13, he is shown to have somewhat of a moral compass given that he states the Brotherhood only extorts other criminals. On the other hand, he appears to threaten you, your father and Riya if you tell anyone about what happened. Chapters Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance Book 1 * Chapter 2: Troublemaker * Chapter 3: Always Watch Your Back * Chapter 4: To Protect and Serve * Chapter 5: A Wrench in the Gears * Chapter 7: The Good Kind of Trouble * Chapter 8: Crashing * Chapter 9: Heating Up (Off-Screen) * Chapter 10: The Great American Pastime * Chapter 11: The Way Things Were Before * Chapter 12: Where The Line Is Drawn * Chapter 13: The Only Rule *Chapter 15: Dead End *Chapter 16: The One Who Got Away Relationships Meghan Shaw Meghan is his wife. In Book 1, Chapter 16, when Jason tries to rush her to leave their home, she refuses and makes him tell her what is going on. He spills everything to her and in the end, she refuses to go with him. She asks why she wasn't enough for him, why they (her and their unborn child) weren't good enough for him, but he has no answer. Your Character He first meets you in the home you share with your father, the latter introducing him as a new partner for a new case in which he has been assigned. When he finds your bracelet in the area where they would've caught the criminals red-handed, he tells you that he won't tell your father. He also says that you can call him Jason. He surprises you when he says that you're an adult and can make your own decisions, but he wants you to help him and call him if you find out something big is going down. On more than one occasion, you can text him with information if you wish to. If you saw the blueprints from the crew and then looked at your father's list, you will make the connection that the next target is a Verrati plant and you are able to circle it on the list. If you do so, in Book 1, Chapter 7, your dad and Jason will plan to go to said plant. When you tell Jason that the information is originally yours, he says that you will make a great detective one day. However, it turns out that the real target is a hauler leaving the plant you circled, so the crew still gets away. Jason is the one who gives you a heads-up when your father has found a photo of you driving a car. When your dad finds out that you are involved with the MPC, you can choose to continue to work as Jason's informant or lie to him that you are no longer with them. You can also choose to tell your dad that Jason recruited you or not. If you decide to keep in contact with Jason, he will be relieved when you finally leave the MPC in Book 1, Chapter 11. If you trusted him and kept him informed as much possible, in Book 1, Chapter 12, when you discover the truth, he tells you that it was thanks to you that he saw through the MPC's plan. If you decided not to help Jason, the hostage is killed and Salazar locks you in the casino vault with him and the remaining members of his task force, where gas is released. Because you are in the vault with them, the MPC's plans go awry when Logan saves you and by extension, frees the Brotherhood from the vault. In Book 1, Chapter 13, Jason tells you to forget everything and go back to your life before you got involved with the MPC. Your Character's Dad Jason works together with your dad on the case of the Mercy Park Crew. In Book 1, Chapter 4, Jason and his wife have invited your dad and you to their place. Jason finds out about your connection to the crew but hides it from his partner. If you choose to tell your father about it in Book 1, Chapter 8, he will be mad at Jason and punch him. In Book 1, Chapter 15, Your Character can choose to ask him for help or walk away. If Your Character choose to ask him for help, he tells Your Character and Logan that after he was taken off the case, he found shady dealings with Jason Shaw but is willing to help Your Character by calling the FBI and warning you that once the FBI comes, he cannot protect Your Character or control the FBI. In Book 1, Chapter 16, he assists the FBI in arresting Jason Shaw. His remarks to him are cold where he stated to Shaw that he had no right to talk about "using other people's family" and that he is no longer his "partner". Other Looks RoD_Jason_Shaw_with_badge.jpg|With Badge Jason Shaw Casual.jpg|Casual Jason Shaw - Pixelated.jpg|Over Phone RoDJasonCasino.png|Suit RoDCh14_Jadon_Shaw_-_masked.png|Masked Trivia *He shares the same last name as Coach Shaw from High School Story and Parker Shaw from It Lives Beneath. *His name is likely a reference to the Fast and the Furious franchise, in which Jason Statham plays the character Deckard Shaw. *In Chapter 12, it is revealed that he is part of The Brotherhood. *His crimes include murder, extortion and running an illegal gambling den. However, he only commits murder if you didn't keep him informed of the MPC's plans. *The name Jason is of Greek origin and means "healer". *The surname Shaw is of English and Scottish origin, which means "who lived by a copse, thicket" or "dweller by the wood". Memorable Quotes (Thank you to the PLL Wikia for letting us use their template for this memorable quotes section!) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance' Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Psychopaths Category:Big Bads Category:Parents